Dapper Prince
by Ravenclawgurl919
Summary: What if Kurt never spied on Dalton? What if he went to sectionals with McKinley? This is a story on another way Kurt and Blaine could have met. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Dapper Prince**

_Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee! I wish I did, but I don't!

**This is story is AU after the Rocky Horror Glee Show. I did steal some events from episodes after that, but Blaine and Kurt haven't met yet. Burt and Carole aren't married, and Karofsky hasn't kissed Kurt.**

**Also I'm aware my grammar might be off a little. I never was very good with punctuation. Give me a math problem, and I can solve it. But, punctuation throws me off. A friend once told me I just slap a coma in whenever I think I've been writing for too long. LOL**

**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction in a long time, and I don't know how one goes about getting a beta. So, any input I could get from reviews would be awesome!**

* * *

><p>I can't believe we are at sectionals already. Its been a long school year so far, what with Karofsky's constant bullying. Some days I wonder why I get up every morning and continue to try so hard. I know every moment is an opportunity for fashion, but I don't know how much longer my wardrobe can take the abuse of slushies and dumpsters.<p>

I swear some days that my fellow glee clubbers are truly ignorant; it is as if they don't care about or don't notice Karofsky. And as much as I'm loathe to admit it even my Mercedes seems to have caught the oblivious bug I swear the other day we were sitting at lunch, and Karofsy walked past calling me a homo and all she could talk about were her precious tots. Did she not hear him? Didn't she care?

I really don't know what to do anymore and now more than ever I feel like I'm missing a piece of myself. Maybe I'm doing crazy, but I feel like I forgot to do something important.

Now, I'm sitting in this awful smelly bus on the way to sectionals and I don't know, but for some reason I'm actually thrilled like something is waiting for me. Well, something other than our obvious win at sectionals. WOW, total Rachel Berry moment. Who may I just add is the only one of my friends who has noticed the bullying.

I stare aimlessly out the window as the bus pulls up to the red brick building where sectionals is taking place, and the gray stormy clouds hovering above seem to mirror my current mood. But, that glimmer of sunshine I see trying to poke through this stormy day leaves me hopeful that things may turn around for me soon.

The bus jerks into its parking spot and I feel myself return to reality. I look up to the front along with everyone else as we all expectantly wait for one of Mr. Shue's pep talks. "Alright everyone I know for some of you this has been a rough couple of weeks." As the words fall from his mouth I feel like he's talking to me directly. Seriously after weeks of being shoved around and threatened and all I get is I know its been "rough". Right, its been more like my own personal brand of hell.

"But, I just want you guys to remember how far you've come from last year" blah, blah, blah same speech different day. I let my attention drift back out the window, and a huge charter bus catches my attention. Wow, either those old folks dipped into their pensions or the Warbler's have a booster club with deep pockets.

The door to the bus opens and a pile of boys rushes out, seriously a pile of boys. They seem so comfortable messing around and goofing with each other. And despite the oh so basic coloring of their uniforms. I mean, really blue and red? I'm all for patriotism, but Wow! Not that there aren't some hot guys over there, but I could think of better color layouts for their uniforms.

And I won't lie I'm envious of those boys. Girls are great and don't get me wrong I love my girls a lot! But, I wish I had more guy friends, some that wouldn't shy away from me as if I had a contagious disease. They think I don't notice the cracks about me wearing dresses or the way they are uncomfortable with me in situations they don't mind being in with other guys. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I crush on every guy, ok so I had that thing for Finn and maybe a little thing for Sam. But, I thing I've grown since then. Some days I just wish for someone like me who understands me, and what I'm going through.

Finally I turn my attention back to Mr. Shue in time to hear the end of his generic speech. "So lets just go win this thing." We all stand up to file off the bus, with Rachel still grumbling about us not appreciating her talents, honestly I'm still a little shocked Mr. Shue even offered me a solo. And, even though she's a drama queen I have to give Rachel credit where it is due I don't know if I would have been able to pick as epic a song as "Don't cry for me Argentina" by myself.

I still find it sad that Rachel is the only one of my "friends" who has noticed the bullying. She's offered to take me home with her and let me talk with her Dads, but I don't know if I can trust adults anymore to care. Hey, even Mr. Shue who seems so caring basically did nothing for me, but give me a pep talk. Don't get me wrong that's great and all, but I wish I had someone fighting for me, with me.

Speaking of the devil as we step off the bus Rachel comes bouncing over and links arms with me. "Are you ready for your big solo? I just know you'll be awesome, not as amazing as I would have been, but you'll be a close second" she says looking at me expectantly. "Kurt, are you ok? You've been kind of spaced out sine we pulled out of McKinley? If your not feeling well, I could always do your solo for you." You have to love Rachel the only person I know capable of being nice and a bitch at the same time.

"Well as much as I'm sure you would love to do that solo, I'm fine. Thanks for your oh so selfish concern for my well being" I respond. Rachel looks at me with a look of sudden true concern flooding her face. "Are you really ok? You seem distant, I know I can be selfish sometimes, but if you ever need to talk I'm here ok?" This time I can hear true sincerity in her voice and I respond more kindly this time, "thanks." We approach the double doors to the auditorium. And maybe I do feel a bit anxious, but I'm not sure that it's all about the performance.

I walk over to the concession stand where a bored girl stands behind the counter and I get in line. I know that everyone in New Directions means well, but all the drama can be annoying and taxing at times. Who cares that Finn slept with Santana and I know Mercedes is a diva. And, maybe its hypocritical, but it is not the end of the world that she didn't get a solo. Gosh, this line is taking forever. Seriously how long can it possibly take to fill a drink order and hand someone some overly greasy popcorn.

Just when I'm almost to the front of the line I catch a glimpse of what appears to be a McKinley letterman jacket. I feel myself freeze. I have to calm myself down. It has to be one of the guys, but no we all came dressed for performance. Which I thought was a bad idea all that sitting on the bus, and we must have terrible wrinkles by now. Ok, I must have imagined it Karfosky has really gotten to me now I think I see him at a place I know he would never dare step foot. I must be losing it.

After the longest wait ever I get up to the counter. "Can I help you?" the blond behind the counter says in a bored tone while examining her chipped nails. Wow, someone needs to tell her nail biting is bad for her cuticles. "Yes, I would like a small Diet Coke" she looks at me blankly, yep this is why the line is so long. "That'll be $1.80." I open my wallet to pay her I swore I had a five dollar bill in her somewhere, damn. I gave it to Finn earlier. "Do you take Debit?" I ask. "Only if its over ten dollars" "Ok, then I guess nevermind." She sighs at me exasperatedly. Just as I'm about to walk away I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Hey its ok I've got it. I'd like his Diet Coke, and a Coke for me as well as some Red Vines." Woah, who is this guy? Is anyone ever that nice in real life?

I watch as a blazer covered arm pays the girl. Then this guy turns and hands me a cup, my eyes trail up his arm to his face. And I find myself staring into the hazel eyes of the most gorgeous boy ever! Meeting his eyes I smile and say, "thanks." He smiles back and responds, "Hey no problem I always hate those ten dollar limits, and don't they understand no one carries cash anymore!" He extends his hand out to me, my eyes hesitantly leaving his hazel gaze to flick down to his hand. Does he really want me to shake his hand? I slowly extend my hand out grasping his lightly, and then his voice, which is a rich musical sound to my ears, says "The names Blaine." I swear my heart just froze in my chest and I can't let go of his hand, tingles keep shooting up my arm like electricity. This guy must think I'm a mute freak. "Kurt" I say, releasing his hand. Yeah he definitely thinks I'm a freak.

As I snap out of my daze I take notice of his blazer "So… you're a Warbler?" He chuckles, "Yes, and unless you're the most beautiful 60 year old man I've ever seen, I'm going to guess you must be in New Directions." Beautiful, he just called me beautiful! Guys do not call other guys beautiful. I feel a blush beginning to spread up my neck and onto my cheeks.

However, reality crashes back to me as I flick my eyes over his shoulder to see a nightmarish vision. He must have noticed me tense because he places his hand on my shoulder again, and when I meet his eyes with my tear filled ones I see nothing but concern in his. "Hey are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost?" and just as I open my mouth to answer him, my nightmare steps up to us. "Hey Lady Boy, this your boyfriend?" Krafosky sneers at me. Seriously, what is he doing here? School isn't enough he has to haunt every moment of my life?

I wait for the Hazel eyed Warbler to turn on me, to flinch back in disgust as most boys do when they realize I'm gay. That's why his words shock me. "And what if I am? You have a problem with that?" Hope fills me for the first time in a long time; did someone just stand up for me? But, I cringe when Karofsky responds shaking his fist in the air "Well then you'll have to meet the Fury like your faggy boyfriend has!" It is one thing to throw some words out, but like most people I expect my hero to run in the face of danger. Instead I feel him reach out and grasp my hand, lace my fingers with his, and pull me to his side. Lifting his other hand with the soda still in it he points a finger to a group of 20 blazer-covered boys. Who all seem to be looking our way with concern filled faces. He turns back to Karofsky and sneers, "I think my team mates have a bunch of Fury you'll meet if you don't take your idle threats somewhere else and leave me and my boyfriend, Kurt, here alone."

Now Karofsky might be a Neanderthal, but he's not completely stupid. Before he finally stalks away he turns around throwing a last scathing remark, "This ain't over Hummel." I feel my gaze drift to the floor. As I try to burn a hole in the floor to bury myself in.

Blaine slowly release my hand and places his hand gently on my arm as if silently asking me to lift my gaze from the floor back up to his face. After what feels like hours I look at him and quietly tell him, "you didn't have to do that." A smile slowly returns to his face and my heart skips a beat. "It was my pleasure, I've wanted to stand up to a guy like him since I was chased from my old school. Plus its not every day I get to claim a gorgeous guy as my boyfriend." OMG if he doesn't stop complimenting me I might just have a heart attack. What I say next shocks me more than it does him, "Are you gay?" His eyes widen with surprise for a moment then his adorable chuckle returns "Yes" he responds.

As if being pulled from a dream we both turn our heads as a bell chimes in the distance calling us to our places. He hesitates in front of me as if contemplating something. I watch him set down his drink. He pulls a pen out from his blazer, grabs a napkin and starts writing. He turns back to me handing it to me, "Its my number, call me." The shock must show on my face because he starts talking again. "Really call me sometime. I know what it feels like when you think you're the only one like you, but you don't have to be alone. So, please call I'll be waiting for you." Then he pouts at me, could this guy be anymore adorable?

Finally, I laugh at him, "thanks, and don't worry I'll call. It isn't everyday Prince Charming comes to my rescue." Just as we split to go our separate ways he turns to me and calls out. "I'm not charming, I'm dapper." I find myself laughing again, and I feel like something just clicked into place like a puzzle piece.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Dapper Prince**

_Chapter 2_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee!

**Wow, you guys have been awesome! I've never posted a story and gotten such a positive response before. I came home to find a ton of emails filled with story alerts and a few reviews. And, they have just been flooding in since. I was going to wait to post this next chapter, but you guys have been so amazing I just had to write this today!**

* * *

><p>I feel like I'm floating on air as I walk over to join the rest of New Directions. I feel like some of my walls I've built so tightly around myself have just come down. Would it be too cliché to say I'm walking on sunshine? I know I need to slow down that I can't let myself fall for my hero so easily, and I know I should be berating myself for getting so close to the competition.<p>

However, at the present moment I just can't seem to care. But, like all happy bubbles it is destined to burst. I walk up to hear the tail end of what appears to be Rachel being told that no one in Glee club likes her by Santana. See this is what pisses me off. We tell each other we are like family, and then we alienate members of said family. I watch her turn to do her famous stalk off, and I expect to see Finn follow her. But, while she does her classic storming off Finn just sits there.

Now don't get me wrong, Finn and me have come a long way from our room sharing days. But, I still think he can be an idiot at the best of times. I turn to look at Finn, "Well are you going after her?" He just looks at me blankly and shrugs. At this point I'm totally angry for my fellow diva, "If you just plan on sitting there with some blank fish out of water stare, then I'll go after her! Gosh, sometimes you can all be so clueless and cruel!" And following in true Rachel fashion I storm off to join my kindred diva spirit.

It is moments like this that I'm so glad that I'm so in tune with how girls think. I head straight for the heavy door marked girls, push it open, and ignore the shocked expressions of the small group of women primping in front of the mirror. I walk to the last stall and with a quick glance underneath I see a familiar pair of standard New Direction female shoes.

"Rachel, I know you're in there. Do you want to talk about it?" I wait for a moment and watch as the door slowly creaks open. Revealing a tear stained Rachel. "It is just so hard sometimes, Kurt. I feel like they all hate me, and I know I can be difficult. However, its not like I asked Santana to sleep with Finn and shove it in my face!"

In this moment I realize why Rachel noticed the bullying first. She noticed because despite what we all think she isn't unbreakable she is just as fragile as the rest of us. I walk over to the towel dispenser grab one, and walk to wet it down. I turn back to Rachel and start gently wiping the mascara streaks from her face. For the first time I feel like I'm seeing the true face of Rachel that she hides so well from the world. "It will be ok, they are just insipid idiots", I whisper to her.

Her eyes click up to mine, and I feel like I'm physically watching the mask slide back down onto her face. "Yes, but as much as I love you Kurt, and you know I do. It should be Finn comforting me and not you." I would be lying if I said I didn't agree with her. I see her take a deep calming breath and she starts again, "Did you know he couldn't even tell me I was prettier than Santana? Seriously, he doesn't know the cardinal rule when a girl asks you a question like that, you LIE!"

"Oh Rachel, it will be ok in the end. If nothing else we have each other." She laughs at me gently, "Your right Kurt, but don't think I didn't see you and that hunky boy earlier. I was coming to find you and tell you I had seen Karofsky. However, when I saw you it seemed to me that Mr. Warbler was handling the situation admirably." Now I'm the one laughing, "Yes Rachel the boy was amazing, and his name is Blaine by the way. I already know what you are going to say…" Before I can finish she interrupts me. "No, Kurt any guy willing to stare down a bully twice his size is no Jesse St. James. I was impressed with his handling of the situation."

I watch as she soothes her dress down in front of the mirror, and turns back to me. "You should call him by the way", she tells me with a wink before she turns and walks out the door head held high. I find myself gapping at the return of the Rachel Berry I know and have come to love.

Rachel and I return to the group just in time to go to our seats and find out our performance order from the others. Just like last year we have drawn the last slot. The Hipsters have the first slot and the Warblers are in the middle.

I know I just met Blaine, but I'm excited to see how well the boy can perform. Maybe I should have spied on them all those weeks ago when Puck suggested it…

**_- Meanwhile -_**

"What were you thinking, man? You almost got yourself pulverized an hour before our performance?" I know my friends mean well, but they seriously didn't see the look on Kurt's face. The last time I saw anyone look that lost was when I saw my reflection freshman year before I transferred to Dalton.

"I was thinking, David. That I couldn't just stand there and let that poor boy be bullied. I was thinking that just ignoring it was worse than doing the bullying myself." I was thinking that I had never seen a boy so beautiful as that one; I was thinking that he deserved to smile if just for a minute. And, oh what a lovely smile it was. Especially when it made it the whole way up to his expressive blue-green-gray, I can't make up my mind, eyes.

I watch as David's face takes on a more sympathetic look. "I know, Blaine, but I just want you to remember that he isn't the only one who needs you. All the Warblers are depending on you to lead the team to victory against the competition, and face it that boy is part of the competition." I sigh, and this is what I hate about being a Warbler, its great to be part of a team. But, not everyone competing against us is our enemy. Last year the guys would have been much more convinced of this, but when Vocal Adrenaline competed against us at sectionals last year it destroyed a bit of our confidence to trust rival schools.

David keeps talking pulling me back to reality. "Remember last year Blaine, when Henry was our lead and that girl from Vocal Adrenaline got him completely trashed before the competition. Leaving him hung-over and blurry eyed the next day." "Yes, I remember David, and he was completely useless to us. And despite my best efforts to step in I didn't know his part well enough to get us more than second place."

As if sensing an argument approaching Wes breaks into the conversation "Blaine, David isn't saying the guy was trying to get you into a bad situation. David just lacks tact. He was worried about you, we all were. Dude you have to remember we're a team and every decision you make affects the rest of us. So, how about next time you want to be the hero you save it to the end of the competition." At this point I know that we all just need to drop this line of conversation. So, I just look at my two best friends and nod.

All three groups gather around the judges waiting to hear the line up for the performance. My gaze drift over to New Directions searching for Kurt. Five minutes with the guy and I just can't seem to get him out of me head. I can't locate him amongst his peers. Strange, I wonder where he is? I hope that homophobe from earlier didn't corner him after we went our separate ways. I should have asked for his number that way I could make sure he was ok.

Wow, I really need to calm myself down. If David found out I was this worked up over a guy I'd known for less than a day he would tell me _"see I told you so"_ At last I catch, out of the corner of my eye, a glimpse of Kurt linked arm and arm with a short brunette girl. I feel myself internally breathe a sigh of relief. I really think I've got it bad for this guy. But, now I need to focus on the task at hand and put my game face on. This year the Warblers are going to rock this thing, and its gonna be totally awesome!

_**- Back with McKinley -**_

All three groups have reserved seating in the far right side of the auditorium. I take a seat next to Rachel, and we sit in an amiable silence waiting for the lights to dim and the show to start. The Hipsters take the stage, and I won't say they're bad. For being retired folks working on their GEDs they are actually quite good. However, Mr. Shue is right they are a stool choir.

When the Hipsters finish their performance I shift myself to the edge of my seat. I can feel Rachel smirking at me. The whole auditorium waits patiently as the Hipsters slowly head to their seats, and the Warblers take the stage. I watch them take their places and I'm so excited. Not so excited that I'm hoping they win. But, Excited enough to hope they give us a run for our money.

I hear them start, and oh my is that Katy Perry? Really, I swear that's the beginning of Teenage Dream. That's when I notice one of the navy clad Warblers starts in on the lead. On My Gaga! Blaine is their lead, if I thought his voice was musical before nothing compares to this moment. He's … amazing!

I swear if I were a more conceited person I would think he was singing right at me. But, I know most good performers pick a spot to look at where everyone in the audience feels like they are making eye contact with them.

Regardless, I would most definitely let this boy put his hands on me in my skin tight jeans. The thought leaves me blushing. I feel Rachel lean over. She whispers in my ear, "You sure do know how to pick them Kurt. Gorgeous and an amazing voice to boot."

I watch as they wrap their performance up with "Soul Sister", and while the whole set list is a bit too top 40s for me, it works for them. The envious feeling creeps back into my mind as I see them up on stage. All of them looking like they are having so much fun up there. New Directions used to be like that, and while we still have our moments. I feel like most of us have lost sight of the things that bound us together.

The last "tonight" ends their performance and I leap to my feet clapping loudly for them. My team mates eyes burning holes into my back, all of them giving me the have you lost your mind look. Rachel the only one who seems to smile at me in understanding jumps to her feel and surprises me when she joins me in my enthusiastic applause.

As the applause dies down dread begins to flood my veins as I realize we are up next, and I'm our opening number. The rest of New Directions rises to their feet as we wait for the Warblers to get back to their seats so we can have our moment to shine.

I catch Blaine's eye as he passes me and grin widely as he mouth's "Good Luck" to me. Seriously, who is this boy and where has he been all my life? Now, you would think I would be ready to blow everyone away now. However, like my previous happy bubbly this one too gets popped before I even have my chance to bask in it.

We get back stage to take our places for our opening number. When I find myself suddenly surrounded by a group of girls. Hello, why do I feel like my girls are about to pull an intervention? Apparently I was not the only member of New Direction to notice Blaine's brief encouragement. "Hell to the No, Kurt", Mercedes yells at me. "We all know you've been lonely, but now is not the time to be flirting with the competition. I love you, but you need to get your head out of the clouds and focus. Have you forgotten about a Mr. Jesse St. James?" Before I was slightly annoyed, now I'm livid.

"No ladies I haven't forgotten last years disaster of epic proportions. However, it is my life and you don't even know Blaine he's a nice guy." I finish my statement, failing to notice my fatal error until… "Blaine? You know his name Kurt? Let me tell you guys only want one thing and that's to have sex and get you knocked up…", Quinn states in a know it all tone. Of course she's one to talk considering she is all over Sam like butter on bread.

Just as I start to feel like this interrogation will never end I hear a bossy voice I've begun to truly adore chime in. "Kurt should be focusing on getting ready for his opening number. Not dealing with you oh so jealous harpies." And as I feel her take my hand and lead me to my place behind the curtain she whispers, "Blow him away, Kurt."

As the opening string melody starts we all slowly walk to our places on stage. Just as the last few chords before my solo resonate through the hall I feel the hot beam of the spotlight hit my face. I open my eyes and I let my voice ring out.

My voice starts in a gentle tone just brushing over each note lightly.

_It won't be easy_

_You'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love_

_After ll that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see_

_Is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressd up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

I let my voice crescendo slightly for the next verse of the song. I feel the adrenaline start to hit my veins.

_I had to let it happen_

_I had to change_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out of the window_

_Staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom_

_Running around trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it too_

As I take the chorus I feel my confidence kick in, and I allow my emotions to start flooding into my voice.

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

I pull myself back some for the next verse not wanting to give away too much too soon.

_And as for fortune and as for fame_

_I never invited them in_

_Though it seemed to the world_

_They were all I desired_

_They are illusions_

_They're not the solutions_

_They promise to be_

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you and hope you love me_

But as the next chorus comes around I feel myself pouring all my emotions into the music. Every bit of pain, fear, happiness, joy I felt over the past few weeks adds to my voice, and I feel as if I'm letting every ounce of what I've been feeling out to the audience. A couple of tears fall down my cheeks.

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

_Have I said to much?_

_There's nothing more I can think of to say to you_

_But all you have to do_

_Is look at me to know_

_That every word is true_

And finally my solo is over, and I'm both relieved and sorry. The next big burst of music comes from the orchestra and I can almost anticipate the audience's applause and just as the last chord hangs in the air, I almost feel a breeze from all the sudden standing in the room. And, all I can do is smile brightly, my cheeks feel like they are hurting from all the smiling.

The burst of adrenaline rush is amazing. I think my heart may just slam its way right out of my chest. This must be what it feels like to be famous, and wow is it addicting. The applause dims down and we all shift to our places for our next number.

We finish "Valerie" and I know from the screaming in the crowd that they loved us.

_**- Back to the Warblers -**_

As we finish the last note of our performance my eyes scan the audience searching for a certain boy. And, I can't help but feel giddy when I see said boy on his feet clapping while most of his glee club remains seated.

As we file off the stage and back to our seats I make eye contact with Kurt and mouth "Good Luck" He smiles brightly at me and once again I'm seeing his lovely, yet rare, smile.

We take our seats and wait for New Directions to take their places. I hear the opening melody of a slightly familiar song. I turn to Wes and whisper "Oh my, they are doing Evita. I hope the girl singing the solo has some serious pipes." I'm met with a blank stare and a "Evita who?" I roll my eyes "It's a musical." Nothing "Andrew Lloyd Weber, the Cats dude." and I get a silent "o".

I turn my eyes back to the stage and look on the formation our competition has taken, its strange. With the way they were set up you would almost think that Kurt was the soloist, but there is no way…

What happens next shocks me the spotlight clicks on and Kurt opens his mouth and I swear to all things above that an angel just started singing. I can't think, I can't pull my eyes away from his slight form on the stage. Who is this boy? Where did he get that voice?

Before I know it their first number comes to a close and I feel a tap on my shoulder. "You might want to close your mouth. You're starting to drool" ,Wes smirks at me. I snap out of my stupor and I think of so many great comebacks, but all I can manage is "countertenor… angel…" Wes looks at me and whistles lowly "Sorry dude, but I think you've got it bad."

**_-break-_**

A tie, I can't believe we tied with New Directions. Is that even possible? Well it must be… After last years fiasco I can certainly say I'm glad we tied and get to move forward to Regionals. After Kurt's amazing performance I'm thrilled to say we tied. I thought he stole first place from us, and rightfully so. Did I mention his voice was so beautiful? I think I cried a little when he sang…

I make my way slowly, but surely through the mob of people flooding out of the auditorium. I see Wes and David in the concession line and join them to stock up on snacks for the long ride back to Westerville. I'm just about to strike up a conversation with my friends when I find myself face to face with a short brunette. Wes and David shoot me bewildered stares from either side of me.

As I open my mouth to ask what she needs she interrupts "Blaine Warbler, I'm Rachel Berry." Ok, she knows my name, sort of. "Ummm its Anderson. Blaine Anderson." Before I can say more she interrupts again. "Whatever, I just wanted to say congratulations on tying with us." OH, she must be part of New Directions. Now that I think of it she was the girl I saw with Kurt earlier. "However I just wanted to inform you that had _I_ had a solo you would have lost! So you better be prepared at Regionals because _I_ will have a solo, and you will lose!" What the Hell? Doesn't she ever stop to breathe?

I see her face take on a softer expression. "But really Kurt is my friend and I saw what you did for him earlier. I just wanted to say Thank You. He's been so lonely and I know he needs someone to talk to about what he's going through. As the daughter of two gay dads I've heard stories of their lives before they found like-minded people. So, I just wanted to tell you how important what you did for Kurt was" Wow, she really cares about him. Oh, no her steely look returns "But, if you hurt him I will find you and make you regret the day we crossed paths." And then she was gone as suddenly as she came. David breaks the silence first "Wow, what the hell was that?" as I'm about to respond. Wes speaks first in a dreamy tone, "I think I'm in love..." David and I throw him confused glances, and he continues "No seriously, I would give up my gavel for her! You have got to love a bossy woman."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this, and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, before I start this chapter I would just like to apologize to everyone for taking so long to write another chapter. I've actually had this one all done in my notebook for a while, but haven't had time to sit down and write it up. Would be easier if I just typed it, yeah I know, but I think better on paper. So, I hope I still have readers! And, I hope you're not pissed at me. I would have been back sooner but between Strep Throat, and the looming end of another semester of my Grad Program I've been slammed! Oh and my 3 year old got sick too! I've been having really shitty luck! Ok, one more time I'm totally SORRY!**

**Dapper Prince**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

We had tied with the Warbler's. Tied! Now, had someone told me that this morning I would have been upset, but now all that was on my mind was that I got to see Blaine perform again at Regionals.

He was AMAZING, and I wanted to tell him so. But, instead of pulling out my phone and doing just that I was just absentmindedly sitting in my seat on the bus staring at the napkin with his number on it. I wanted to call him, but a bus full of my teammates didn't seem like the place. And, what if… My insecurities are kicking in. What if I misconstrued his actions earlier?

Maybe he hadn't been flirting with me. I mean, how well do I know him? Not well at all! He could be that nice to everyone. Plus maybe the girls had a point did we really need another Jesse St. James situation? I exhaled a heavy sigh. And just as I was about to place the napkin back in my pocket, I felt someone plop down in the seat in front of me.

I look up to a familiar brunette. "Is that his number?" I feel myself sighing again, "Yes…" "Call him." Sarcasm leaks into my voice, "Yes Rachel, I'll just call him up right here on a bus full of our teammates, who are happy we made it to the next level, but pissed that we tied. Then I'll gush over how wonderful he was." Then she started laughing at me, laughing! "Well Kurt it's the 21st century, text him. It gives you more time to think about your responses, and no one on the bus will known who you are talking to." When did she become the voice of reason? "Your right, I'll text him. Now if you don't mind I'd like to do so in private."

I waited for the usual Rachel response, but instead she seemed to deflate into herself. "Please don't make me leave, I'll leave you to your thing, but I can't go back up there." Now I'm concerned. Rachel isn't usually this hmm… wishy-washy. I know she was upset earlier, but now it seemed like something else was bothering her. As if she read my mind "Finn and I broke up. He apologized about Santana, but I just couldn't be with him anymore. He doesn't stand up for me and every time I attempt to do something nice he points out all the ways it benefits me. I know I'm bossy and selfish…" Before she can finish I cut in, "We are all selfish sometimes, and while I don't agree with you sending that one girl to a crack house, that was just crazy! I still believe that you are just looking out for the well being of the team that just so happens to include you, its what anyone would do." She smiles at me and we slip into a peaceful silence. After a few moments she looks at me impatiently, "Well are you going to text him?" Rolling my eyes I reach down to pick up my phone.

Once the phone is in my hand I find myself staring at it. Where do I start? Ok, get a grip just put in his number and say "Hi" and see where it goes.

Kurt – Hi, you were amazing!

Blaine – Hello Stalker! Who is this?

Ok so I'm an idiot! He gave me his number, but I didn't give him mine.

Kurt – Oh, this is Kurt.

Blaine – Hmmm Kurt, Kurt … I don't know a Kurt.

Are you kidding me! I was about to type just that when… my phone buzzes

Blaine – I'm just messing with you! I knew who you were from message 1. Why are we texting? You said you'd call! *pout*

Seriously he pouts over the phone! I should be mad at his antics, but really I just feel amused.

Kurt – Well, you see my bus has ears. And, they happen to be attached to people who are not fans of the warblers!

Blaine – Be still my beating heart! Not fans of the Warblers! Blasphemy! But, seriously you thought I was amazing? That's a high compliment coming from you!

Why did he think that was such a compliment from me?

Kurt - ?

Blaine – I was nowhere near as amazing as you. You should have warned me that you had a voice as beautiful as you!

I'm blushing! This guy is something else. I'm about to text something else, when I feel the bus come to a stop. I look up from my phone and notice that we are back at McKinley. Wow, had I really been on the bus that long?

I put my phone in my pocket, thinking that when I get home maybe I can actually call Blaine. The thought of being able to call him makes me so happy! Gathering the few things I brought with me on the bus and file off with the rest of my friends. As I step off the bus my lungs fill with the night air I feel like things might be looking up for me. Really what could go wrong now? This day has been awesome!

I call out a goodbye to my friends as I make it to my car at the back of the parking lot. Just as I'm about to put the car into reverse I realize that I have a French project due on Monday! Damn! All the books I need to work on it are in my locker. Climbing back out of my car I look around to see if anyone is left to walk back to the building with me. However, everyone is gone. I shrug, guess I'll have to go back in by myself.

The walk to the school is a bit creepy, I've never been at McKinley this late by myself! The school looks eerie in the dark, that's ok this could always be worse. Just as I finish that thought I realize how truly right I was. There near the entrance of the school is a sight that fills my blood stream with ice. Karofsky!

I want to run, but I feel like my feet are cemented to the ground. He approaches with the same terrifyingly slow pace of a horror movie villain. "Thought it was all over earlier? Thought your prep school boyfriend scared me away? Where is the preppy fag now Hummel?" I know I should run, but something inside me just snaps. "What do you want from me? You think if you follow me around and terrify me that you'll just scare the gay out of me! Well it doesn't work like that!" In hindsight I will probably admit that I shouldn't be aggravating him. "Maybe you're following me Hummel, maybe you have a little faggy crush on me!" But, at this moment I'm annoyed and tired of being scared, so I yell, "You disgust me, I would never dig on a chubby Lima loser like you! You can't scare me Karofsky, if you want to hit me, hit me! But it won't ever stop me from being true to myself! You can't break me!"

The words are no sooner out of my mouth then he lunges at me. His hands grip onto me one thrusting my chin up to look at him. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but then he crushes his mouth onto me. His lips burning on mine, making my stomach roll in protest, I keep trying to struggle away. I continue to fight his grasp trying to free myself afraid of what is going to happen if I can't get him off. Afraid, terrified that he's not going to stop with this … kiss. I use every ounce of strength within me and I shove, he stumbles backwards. Finally! Fresh air is hitting my face. The front door of the school bangs open, just as he tries to recover from his stumble and come at me again. "Hey! What's going on here?" I've never been so happy to hear Mr. Shue! I could hear him come over to us, and I could hear Karofsky run off. But, all I'm able to do is look at the ground. And it wasn't until I felt Mr. Shue put his arm around me and guide me into the school that I realize tears are streaming down my face.

**-Mr. Shue's Office-**

"I called your Dad, he's on his way. Do you want to tell me what happened?" I shake my head, "It was nothing Mr. Shue, just typical threatening. He just caught me off guard and scared me." I saw Mr. Shue shake his head and sigh. "Kurt we need to talk to the Principal about this on Monday. If he is threatening you outside of school hours this is serious." All I could do was nod. "Mr. Shue can I have a moment, I'd like to make a phone call." My words seem to shock him as much as me. _I need to make a phone call? _But he just smiles at me and says, "Sure Kurt, I'll be right outside." I wait till he closes the door and reach in my pocket for my phone. Who was I going to call Mercedes? Rachel? I look at the screen and see one new text.

Blaine – Kurt, everything ok? You got quiet.

I'm dialing his number before I think the idea the whole was through. "Kurt?" I freeze at his voice. I don't know what to say. "Kurt, are you ok?" His voice becomes more urgent. Then I say the words that have been begging to be set free., the thing I know I won't tell another soul. "He Kissed Me!" I sob.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, what did y'all think?<strong>

**Oh! I had one review suggesting that I write in 3rd person vs. the 1st person I've been using. I've tried to write in 3rd person before and never had much luck with it. But, because the suggestion was given to help me improve my writing I did decide to write part of a future chapter in 3rd person. So… we will see, and you guys tell me what you prefer!**

**Another thing, I loved the enthusiasm regarding Wes and Rachel, truly that came to me on a whim! I was writing the end, and before I knew it Wes just said that in my head, and I couldn't stop being amused by it. So I wrote it. One more thing, Kurt and Mercedes are still friends they just aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment. The girls will all soon see the error of their ways, or most of them will.**

**One last thing! Do we send Kurt to Dalton or keep him at McKinley?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dapper Prince**

_Chapter 4_

**I know the last chapter was short. Hopefully another post will make y'all happy! And, I re-wrote this chapter to try out something new. I've had a few reviewers suggest 3rd person, and I'll admit this may not be the best chapter. But, I gave third person a shot! Tell me what you think! But, please be kind! I take constructive criticism quite well, just nothing nasty!**

* * *

><p>The Dalton Warblers were excited about their win at Sectionals. Tie or not they were moving forward. The charter bus was bursting with energy. Boys were grouped in clusters discussing plans for parties when they got back to school.<p>

A certain curly haired Warbler could be found sitting with his two friends. Blaine wished that his phone would ring. He truly hoped that he would hear from Kurt. He was certain that they had achieved some sort of connection.

"You know Blaine staring at the phone won't make it ring any faster", David stated with a smirk.

Blaine sighs, and lifts his gaze from his phone to his two best friends. "Your right, I just wish he would call! I had a connection with him right?"

David was tired; his two friends were convinced they had met the loves of their lives. One of them frantically searching through Facebook for a girl, the other moping over a boy who hadn't called. His friends were lucky he was so settled or no one would be there to ground these two cupid struck fools. "Alright, that's enough! Blaine give me the phone! When and if he calls I will hand it to you. Wes, friend request the crazy chick and then I want your phone too! Now!"

Both of his friends quickly obeyed his commands, although neither was happy about it. "Ok, now that you are both more focused lets talk about how we can celebrate!"

"Personally I think we should do it Hogwarts style. We raid the kitchen, although I don't have an invisibility cloak. Then we have a party in the Warbler's practice room!" Blaine replied enthusiastically. Blaine thought it was a great idea, although from the looks he was receiving he probably should have left the Harry Potter references out.

"You know Blaine, just because we go to a private school, wear uniforms, and board there, does not mean we live at Hogwarts! Personally I think it would be more responsible to respect curfew and plan a team activity for next weekend" , Wes responded. Wes didn't understand why everyone thought a party was a good idea. Sure it would be fun, but it would also get them in trouble. He hated having to always be a downer, but he also knew with or without him they would have a party.

The three boys discussion was brought to a sudden hault by the buzzing of a phone. Blaine jumped up from his seat, arm extended towards David. David simply rolled his eyes and handed Blaine his phone. David turned to Wes to continue their conversation, knowing they had probably lost Blaine for the remainder of the ride.

Blaine gazed at his phone, smiling to himself at the text he had received.

_Hi, you were amazing!_

Blaine chuckled at the phone. He couldn't believe how cute this boy was. Texting him, without telling him who he was. Might as well mess with him a little.

Blaine continued his conversation text messages buzzing back and forth. Slight flirting occurring. Until… it stopped. "Guys, what do you think it means if you double compliment someone and they stop texting you?"

"I think it means you are at risk of me confiscating your phone again!" David said looking at Blaine with humor written all over his face.

"Well I think it means that they probably pulled into their school like we just did. And, are most likely driving home or celebrating", Wes stated.

The charter bus pulled into Dalton and no sooner is it parked then a stream of excited boys pour out. The excitement is clear in the air. The Warblers all make their way back to their practice room, splitting into groups to grab supplies for the impromptu party. Blaine, David, and Wes head for the kitchen.

"I think I will text him just to make sure he's ok. You don't think I offended him?" Blaine stated looking at his friends slightly worried.

"I think that you and party pooper are going to drive me crazy! But, yes text him. Once, Blaine, once!" David said.

"I'm not a party pooper. And, I agree with David. One text, don't want him to get creeped out." Wes replied.

The three boys reached the door to the kitchen. After entering the kitchen each boy went started their individual tasks of gathering food and drinks. Piling up as much as their arms could carry, they turned to exit the kitchen. A cellphone ringtone cut through the air.

Blaine scrambled to place his treasured armload onto a counter. Then reached for his phone, "Guys its Kurt"

"ANSWER IT" replied Wes and David in unison. Both boys started at their friend expectantly.

Blaine answered the phone with a questioning "Kurt?" He was met with an eerie silence.

"Kurt are you ok?" The next sound to reach Blaine's ear brought a look of terror to his face, and a chill to his heart.

"He kissed me!" Kurt sobbed into the phone.

Blaine was grasping to remain calm. Easier said then done with two friends staring at you with concern, and a boy sobbing into your ear. "Kurt, calm down and talk to me." Blaine wanted to ask who kissed him, but he knew he needed to leave the room. Giving a nod he signaled with his free hand that he would be outside for a moment. With that he walked outside of the kitchen. Standing in the hallway he asked the question he wanted to before, already knowing the answer.

"Who kissed you?"

His question was answered with the expected response "Karofsky, the… the guy… the guy from earlier." Kurt cried into the phone.

Blaine was struck with a sudden thought, was Kurt safe? If that bully from earlier kissed him, was Kurt safe wherever he was. "Kurt where are you? Is he gone? Do you need me to come get you?" Blaine fired an overwhelming amount of questions in a short period of time. Feeling a sudden urge to jump in his car and race to the other boy's side.

"No, Blaine. I'm safe my Dad is coming…" Kurt trailed off. He was still upset, but Blaine's protective tone had him flattered that anyone could get that worked up over him. Anyone who wasn't family that is.

Blaine let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding at Kurt's reply. Knowing the boy on the line was upset and his previous tone probably hadn't helped the situation he tried to soothe him. "How about we meet up tomorrow? For Coffee? Then you can tell me the whole story. Right now I just want you to take a deep breath. Then you are going to brag about kicking my ass vocally!"

Kurt amused by Blaine's antics, chuckled into the phone lightly.

Blaine took the laugh as encouragement and continued, "You were magnificent Kurt."

Kurt too shocked by the honesty he heard in Blaine's voice replied only with a simple, "thanks."

Blaine smiled at the fact that the boy on the phone was now slightly calm. "No problem, Kurt. So what is the closest coffee shop to you?"

Kurt hesitated not wanting to make Blaine drive out of his way for him. But he knew Blaine was waiting for his response so he replied, "The Lima Bean, but you don't…"

Blaine interrupted sensing the other boy's hesitation. He thought it was endearing that the boy could be so aware of others even when he was so shaken up. "I want to! I'll meet you there 11am tomorrow. I want you to call me if you need anything else before then. Got that?"

Kurt was so touched by Blaine's response how could anyone be this nice? The door to the office opened and Mr. Shue peeked in, "Kurt you might want to wrap the phone call. Your dad is coming down the hallway." Then the door clicked closed again. Turning back to his phone Kurt said, "11am is good. Thank you, Blaine. My Dad is here though so I have to go."

Blaine knew Kurt had to go, and he knew Kurt would be safe with his father. But, Blaine still had to say, "Text me when you get home safe"

"I will", was Kurt's reply.

Blaine stood in the hallway for a while. Frozen. He was internally fighting a battle on whether to be worried for the boy who had begun to consume his thoughts, or to be enraged with the bully who dare kiss the boy.

The door to kitchen slowly opened and Wes and David knew from the look on their friend's face that they would not be attending a party tonight. Both boys took Blaine from either side and guided him down the hallway. Snacks abandoned on the kitchen counters.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, how was it? Good, Bad, or Awful? I love reviews they make me smile! Please, please review!<strong>


End file.
